Robot Arm
The ability to utilize a robotic arm. Sub-power of Attachment, Bionic Physiology, and Technorganic Physiology. Also Called *Bionic Arm *Cyber/Cyborg/Cybernetic Arm *Mecha/Mechanical/Mechanized Arm Capabilities Users are able to wield a programmable, mechanical arm that is similar to that of a human arm. The arm can be programmed and designed in order to fit the need of the user. Some robotic arms are to be assembled or disassembled to various forms of technology, allowing the user to perform system checks, enhancements, and upgrades. In some cases, users would may possess at least one, two, or even multiple artificial arms, with possibly each of them may possessing a variety of functions, whether for battle, or not for battle. Applications *Blade Retraction *Chain Manipulation *Charged Attacks *Claw Retraction *Energy Blast *Enhanced Durability/Supernatural Durability *Enhanced Strength/Supernatural Strength *Gun Protrusion *Jackhammer Arms *Power Fists *Rocket Fists *Swiss Army Appendage Associations *Artificial Limbs *May be accompanied by High-Tech Exoskeleton. *Powerful Objects *Power Via Objects Limitations *May require a power source in order to function. *Arm may require a type of support system or aid. *May be susceptible to the elements. *Once the arm(s) is/are demolished or cut off, the abilities that are bestowed are utterly removed, unless the user has Mechanical Regeneration. Known Users Gallery mvc3-spencer.jpg|Nathan Spencer (Bionic Commando) VashArmGun.jpg|Vash the Stampede (Trigun) using the hidden gun within his cybernetic left arm. File:Zephyr's_Prosthetic_Arm.png|Zephyr (One Piece) has a mechanical arm that works no worse than his original arm that was cut off. File:Hijikata_with_the_Super-Electric_Matsuibo_RX.png|Tōshirō Hijikata (Gintama) had the matsuibō connected to his arm evolve into a Super-Electric Matsuibō RX. File:Katsura_with_the_Super-Electric_Matsuibo_RX.png|Kōtarō Katsura (Gintama) had his right arm replaced with Hijikata's Super-Electric Matsuibō RX by Kagura. File:Umibozu_tears_out_Utsuro's_heart.png|Kankou (Gintama) had his left arm torn off by his son, so he replaced it with a mechanical one, though he did lose it from time to time in battle, such as against Utsuro. File:Oboro's_Robotic_Arm.png|Oboro (Gintama) lost his left arm to Kondo and Hijikata, so he replaced it with a robotic one, allowing him to grab onto Takasugi's sword without injury. Venom Snake (CGI render).png|After losing his left arm, Venom Snake (Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain) had it replaced with a customizable red prosthetic. Kiru's_Karakuri.png|Kiru (Karakuri) has a Mechanism on his right arm, allowing him to inject liquid methane into his victims and control its pressure and temperature. Kessler.jpg|Kessler (inFAMOUS) File:Mataza_Eight_Spears.png|Jushi Mataza Tsumuji (Tenjho Tenge) controlling eight robotic arms via his two hidden normal arms to wield eight spears. Edward Elric.jpg|Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) Barret Wallace.png|Barret Wallace (Compilation of Final Fantasy VII) Zadornov Peace Walker.png|Zadornov's (Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker) possesses a built-in lighter that can be used as both a flamethrower and makeshift rocket. Arsenal's cybernetic arm.png|Arsenal (Young Justice: Invasion) uses his bionic arm for many purposes. Winter Soldier Arm.jpg|The Winter Soldier's (Marvel) robotic arm. Cyberdemon Doom 3.jpg|The iconic Cyberdemon uses its, rocket-launching, robot arm to attack the player. Bunnie Post WWC V2.png|Bunnie D'Coolette (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Matilda_Profile.jpg|Matilda the Armadillo (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Payback Fox profile.jpg|Payback Fox (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) A_gauntlet.jpg|After initially modifying a chainsaw to serve as a replacement hand, Ash Williams (Evil Dead) crafted a fully functional robotic hand from a metal gauntlet. Guts_Berserk.jpg|Guts (Berserk) Robot arms.png|Wahl Icht (Fairy Tail) as a Machinas can make his arms more robotic to augment his strength and shot fire blasts. Yang_Vol_4_arm_profile.png|After losing her right arm to Adam Taurus, Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) eventually obtained a cybernetic one from James Ironwood. Terminator.png|James Ironwood (RWBY) displaying his cybernetic augmentations, including his arm. File:Samurai_Jack_Power_Gauntlent.png|Jack (Samurai Jack) acquired a cybernetic power-gauntlet from the scientist, Exdor, in order to defeat the Ultrarobots. The_Cyber_Arm.jpg|After losing his left arm and life to Ryu, Yaiba (Ninja Gaiden) was revived with cybernetics, particularly Cyber Arm. One piece Franky Beam.jpg|Franky (One Piece) is a cyborg with robot arms allow use of arsenal of artillery... Franky Iron Boxing.gif|...or basic brawling. Tiger_Claw_Roboarm.jpg|After having his right arm severed by Alopex, Tiger Claw (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) had it replaced with a robotic appendage... Tiger_Claw_Blades.jpg|...which can be swapped out for a claw-like appendage... Owari_19795.jpg|...or a raygun. PyronInsideArm.png|The inside of Lee Pyron's (Shaman King) arm. Incinerate.gif|Genos (One Punch Man) had two bionic arms which are installed with the Incineration Cannons. Artificial Limbs by Stroheim!!!.jpg|Rudol Von Stroheim (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part II Battle Tendency), shows off his new limbs!!! Category:Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Arm Faculty Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Enhancements Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Weapon Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries